The Horrors of Boarding School
by WwellWwatevver
Summary: Alfred and Mathew are being taken out of the comfort of their own home to be put into this prestigous boarding school, and Alfred hates it. There's too much work, he's in the middle of nowhere, and his stupid British roommate is adorable! How will he survive this place! Warnings: Eventual USUK, cursing, other pairings that might occur if I continue this shite, Gakuen! Hetalia.


'_I don't care what my parents say about you, Ronald, I love you!' Alfred exclaimed to the auburn headed clown. _

_ Alfred's eyes were wet with tears and full of want, his head lowering deeper into the super-sized burger bed situated below him and Ronald. Mr. McDonald smiled at the American hero, and grabbed his chin to tilt Alfred's face towards the clown graciously. The yellow fabric covering Ronald's long fingers rubbed against Alfred's soft and tanned cheek. _

_ Alfred leaned into the contact he was receiving, and Ronald's gloved hand snaked lower down Alfred's body, soft kisses added along Al's neck and collar bone, eliciting a needy moan from the American. The mustard and ketchup that was spread on the burger bed stuck to Alfred's bare body, the toppings covering Alfred's tanned skin. Ronald moved his head lower down Alfred's body, his hands occupying the waist band of Alfred's superman briefs, whilst Ronald licked the condiments off of the blonde's flushed chest._

_ Alfred turned into a writhing mess, his hands grasping at the burger buns that were meant to be considered a mattress, only to have the soft cushion rip off with the sesame seeds falling to the ground. Ronald snickered in a way that most would find extremely unsettling but for Alfred it was greatly arousing._

_ 'Alfie… Are you lovin' it?' the clown whispered between licks. Alfred gasped as Mr. McDonald continued licking at his bare skin, his face flushed a shade darker from that statement and shouted passionately, _

_ 'A-AH, YES I'M LOVIN' I-_

_ BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP!_

Alfred's eyes snapped open, finding him nestled in a regular, non food-based bed, with his Captain America duvet kicked down on the floor.

'_Uh, what the fuck just happened? '_

Alfred's eyes blinked repetitively, as he tried filtering what his subconscious just caused him to dream of. '_Lesson learned, don't have a Big Mac before you go to sleep.' _Alfred concluded.

_ BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP!_

Alfred groaned at the realization of the tedious blaring of his alarm clock, trying to muffle the noise with his pillow. Eventually, he found he couldn't ignore the sound and got up from the warmth that was his bed, banging the palm of his hand on the off button. The alarm clock read 6 o'clock in the morning. Alfred did not appreciate that information, once again groaning to the thought of having to wake up this early every weekday for the next ten months.

This was Alfred's first day of high school, but he's not just attending some regular high school. No, he's going to a snooty prestigious boarding school located directly outside of the city: the International Hetalia Academy for the Intellectually Gifted. He hasn't even started going yet, and he hates it.

Though he's been excited in the beginning of the summer from wanting to experience what he's seen in those cheesy Hollywood movies, with the teenage romances, and saving geeks from being bullied, and gaining ridiculously close friends, he became aware that high school will not be fun and games, as is what his parents warned him about two hundred times over summer break, and because it is a boarding school he will have to be far from home, which felt just so odd him.

Alfred was also aware that this prestigious high school is much harder than other schools around the area, since the school is widely focused on the many extracurricular activities that you are expected to partake in on top of academics and your already renowned intellect as you enroll into the high school. It's a miracle Alfred got accepted in the first place. If it wasn't for his talent in football and maybe a bit of knowledge and interest with chemistry and archaeology, the school would hate him, find him widely obnoxious, and reject him immediately.

The truth was, Alfred doesn't do well with assigned work- okay maybe just work in general. Alfred's head hurt just after skimming through half- okay, maybe a quarter of the school manual.

Al could tell will not be having that much of a lively four years.

As the sleep slowly drained out of Alfred he debated on taking a quick shower, but then thought against it and just put on some deodorant. '_ It's fucking Axe deodorant anyway, that's much better than a shower, chicks will be begging for me the second I walk in the building_,' he thought, which made Alfred giggle to himself from the irony, seeing as he just had a dream of being seduced by a male clown. But he's not gay or anything. No, definitely not. Everyone has sexy dreams of Ronald McDonald, that's totally normal.

… Anyways.

After putting on some black jeans and a plain blue t-shirt, Alfred walked across the hall to another door stationed in front of his own bedroom. Without hesitation, the blonde busted open the other door, revealing a large lump snuggled up comfortably in the covers of the bed in the room. _Aww, how cute. He looks so peaceful and at ease. _The American thought. _Well, looks like_ _I need to fix that. _

The boy raced up to the bed and shouted in the sleeping figure's ear.

"WAKEY, WAKEY, EGGS AND BAKEY. GET UP SLEEPING BEAUTY, WE'RE GONNA BE ROCKIN' OUT IN OUR FANCY NEW HIGH SCHOOL. MATTIE, COME OOOOOONN!" Alfred was now shaking the figure under the covers uncontrollably, causing an annoyed growl to escape the now half-awake figure. Alfred grabbed the covers, and ripped it off of the body, leaving the Canadian vulnerable to the cold air.

"What the hell?!" Mathew huffed silently, lifting his body up into a sitting position on his bed. Alfred just smiled and ruffled the other's messy long hair, and Mathew was just too tired to push the hand away, but he did send a defiant stare towards his brother.

"Come on Al, You couldn't have waited five minutes?" Mathew murmured, grimacing up at his brother.

Alfred didn't seem to pay attention to his brother's crankiness, and opened the drawer to the left of the bed pulling out a pair of jeans and a white shirt, throwing the clothes on the bed right next to his brother. Mathew took the clothes, and stripped off his pajama shirt, slipping on the shirt and pants that were thrown on his bed.

Just like Alfred, Mathew was also accepted into the Hetalia Academy out of sheer luck. Alfred considered this to be a great opportunity, because honestly, Alfred would hate the school even more if it meant separating from his twin brother. Mathew is happy to be staying with his brother as well, but Alfred could tell that he's stressed about moving away, having to get used to a completely different environment and all. Plus there were other situations that got in the way for their departure from home. Both brothers knew that moving away might cause some trouble, but Mathew cared about the fact more so then his obnoxious twin.

Mathew was just about to put on some socks, when he looked up to his brother questionably, "Al?"

"Hm?"

"Do you, uh... Do you really want to move away from here? Away from mom and dad?" Mathew asked. Alfred stared at Mathew and then shrugged.

"I dunno, it's not like we'll never see them again."

"Yea, but knowing them…" Mathew trailed off, but Alfred received the message more or less. Their parents haven't been getting along very well. Without Mathew or Alfred to stop them from screaming their heads off at each other, their time spent together will not be pleasant.

But this school was incredibly dignified, and the odds of both Mathew and Alfred being accepted in were one in a million. No one should pass such an important opportunity such as this.

"They'll just have to deal with themselves while we're gone" Alfred concluded. Mathew nodded slowly, not looking very happy with Alfred's statement, and grabbed his red sweatshirt hanging on his desk chair.

When Mathew was ready, the two boys walked downstairs to the first floor of their small townhouse. In the foyer were two duffle bags that held all of Alfred and Mathew's clothes and such that were meant to come with the two to the boarding school. The very second Alfred reached the first floor, he could smell the bacon and eggs just begging to be devoured… by him of course!

Their mother, Amelia, was at the coffee table in the living room, taking a bite of bacon while staring at the TV screen. When she heard the two boys come downstairs she took a long glance at Alfred and raised an eyebrow.

"Alfie, are you Mathew's alarm clock now? I heard you from all the way down here." She smugly pointed out. Alfred replied with a sheepish grin, racing to the kitchen where all the food was, while Mathew sat next to his mother.

Amelia resembled her children quite a lot. She had those vibrant blue eyes of Alfred's, and Mathew's delicate frame. Compared to the twins' mother, their father was nothing like them, except for perhaps Alfred's daredevil attitude, or what she likes to call the ability to screw things up. But nevertheless Amelia was kind and joyful, though for some reason, there is a hint of sorrow written in her cerulean eyes.

Amelia fitted her arms around Mathew once he sat down next to him, a sad smile placed on her face.

"Will you two miss me while you're gone?" She asked, seeming somewhat rhetorical, but Mathew knew that was a questioned to be answered nonetheless.

Mathew smiled and hugged his mother back, "Of course we will."

From the kitchen, Alfred responded as well, while at the same time stuffing a whole bacon and egg sandwich down his mouth, "Mmph, byeh wehll mish yu tons!"

Amelia smiled, an eyebrow once again raised at Alfred.

"Don't talk with your mouth open, young man."

"I'm not young! I'm almost 15!"

Mathew laughed, "You're a year away from 15." Alfred stared at his twin, and then shrugged.

"Same difference."

"Sure it is," Amelia exclaimed, far from convinced. She took one last bite from her piece of bacon, and took a glance at her watch, eyes widening as she saw the time.

"6:30! Lovies, you've got to be there at 7:45, are you ready to go?"

"Dude, what the heck?! Don't call us 'lovies', geeez…."

"Yes, mom. We're ready." Mathew answered her mother, giving Alfred a displeased stare.

The twins got their duffle bags, and began packing up their large car, and Amelia grabbed her purse and went into the driver's seat. Before they left however, Alfred asked where their father was. Though Mathew and Amelia does not like him that much, Alfred enjoys his company quite a lot, and he wanted to say goodbye to his father before he drove off to boarding school and won't see him again for another few months.

"He went to work, sweetie." Amelia concluded, her expression monotonous the second Alfred bought up the twin's father.

_But that couldn't be right. He leaves for work much later than this_, Alfred thought, but decided not to question anyways as he jumped into the passenger seat of the car, much to Mathew's chagrin.

"Mom, he always gets the front seat!"

"Too bad, bro! Hero's never give in!"

"But-"

"MOM, MATTIE'S BEING ANNOYING!" Alfred waved one hand towards his mother, while the other hand was pushing Mathew farther back in the seat. The two continued for some time, until Amelia had about enough of the conflict.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT. UP."

And then silence ensued.

The rest of the car drive was relatively quiet, besides from the occasional kick to the back of Alfred's seat and the harsh pinch at Mathew's knee. It seemed to feel like just an average family car drive, even after knowing that Mathew and Alfred are moving away from home to live at some school.

The car drive lasted around and hour. Alfred noted that the school appeared to be in the middle of nowhere, because the farther he got away from his home, New York City, the more he noticed the houses dissipating and trees taking its place. Alfred didn't like isolation. He wants to be open to his surroundings with dreams just around the corner, which is why he liked living in New York City; there was always something to do. The closer the car drove to the school, the more isolated it became, and Alfred's composure turned more degraded by the mile.

Mathew didn't seem to be fazed by the whole thing. He spends his whole summer with their aunt in Canada, where that specific location is extremely isolated, and he actually likes it. Sometimes you have to move away from the rustle and bustle of New York City streets, and relax in a soothing environment with trees neighboring you from all sides. When you look up at night, instead of seeing just a dark sky, stars will be twinkling above you, and instead of smelling smoke and cement, you'll smell that earthy, fresh scent that can only come from the wilderness, and Mathew was quite okay with this.

When they finally arrived at their new school, Alfred gaped at the size. In Alfred's mind, it looked like some kind of miniature Hogwarts. It was absolutely huge, with large fields on all ends surrounding the school. The twins gathered their stuff ready to leave, and when they said goodbye, Amelia finally broke down and sobbed, pulling the two close in a hug. Alfred reassured her that they were going to see each other soon anyways. Amelia just replied saying that they have to call every single night, no excuses. Alfred and Mathew gave a sad smile to their mother and promised they'll call every night, giving a tight squeeze to their hug, and finally let go. After a few more goodbyes, Amelia made sure they had all of their things, and jumped back in the car, driving away from the twin's view.

Alfred and Mathew took out two separate pieces of paper, telling them their dorm room number, their homeroom, and their ID number. New students were scrambling all over campus, looking for their dorm room to drop off their things before they all go to the auditorium for a school meeting to welcome the incoming students. It took a while to notice that the big Hogwarts looking building was only the school.

The dorm rooms were a separate collection of buildings to the side of the main building, which he noticed from the many students walking past the building to go their dorms. Alfred and Mathew probably should have gone to the tour before attending to know where to go in cases like this, but hey, they found the dorms eventually.

There were 3 separate building for dorms: Dorm A, B, and C. Mathew was in Dorm C, and Alfred was in Dorm A, so when they reached the buildings, the twins hugged, and split apart to find their dorm.

Once the two had gone their separate ways, Alfred began to wonder what his new roommate was going to be like. '_It's probably gonna be some freak, knowing my luck',_ Alfred thought.

When Alfred arrived at the dorm that held a big sign of an 'A' at the front, Alfred studied the appearance. All the dorm buildings seemed to look different; Dorm B was very modern, with white walls, and large glass windows, Dorm C looked almost Victorian, with velvety maroon curtains covering some of the windows, and brick walls painted over beige, with large arch's stood at the front. Dorm C looked sort of ancient; it had stone walls painted white, with wooden panels wrapping around it to keep it from falling apart. The only modern thing about it was the graffiti covering the walls saying random rude comments such as 'fuck you' or 'ur a fag' or just large pictures of penis's covering the building.

'_Oh, so this is my new home. Wonderful.' _Alfred sighed, walking up to the corridor heading to his dorm. He could hear the older students around him conversing as he walked past them.

"Ja, so Eliza bitch slapped me again when I groped her boob. Personally, I think she just can't contain my awesomeness, hey, where's your boyfriend? I need his homework."

"He's not my boyfriend, bruder."

"OMG, like this skirt is like totes cute, it's green and it matched my eyes and like oh my god, what do you think Toris?"

"Uhh… It's cute, but aren't you a boy?"

"Ayy, aru. Kiku refuses to go to the movies with me again, aru, what should I do Hong?"

Alfred walked faster to his dorm, seeming a little weirded out after listening to his classmates, but at the same time extremely entertained. '_Hey, maybe this school won't be so bad after all… Ohh, I hope I get the top bunk!' _Alfred thought. Now he just hopes he gets a seemingly sane roommate, and the top bunk. The dorm had 4 floors, all of which had many rooms packed inside; Alfred was on the third floor, room A369.

When Alfred finally arrived at the dorm, he opened the door to find his roommate has already taken the top bunk, which didn't give off a very good first impression. The roommate was sitting on a chair in the corner of the plain room, reading what seemed to be Shakespeare. '_Oh, se he's just boring and selfish. Fucking great.'_

The first thing Alfred noted was his new roommate's extremely bushy eyebrows, it took up half of his fucking face! Though his face was down, Alfred could see the vibrant green eyes, mostly covered by the boy's tousled light blonde hair and scarily bushy eyebrows. The boy had a permanent scowl situated on his face as he read, his figure was slim, and his clothing looked like something Alfred's grandfather would wear: A green sweater with a grey sweater vest. Although he did wear brown skinny jeans, which is something his grandfather most likely wouldn't wear.

The boy looked up at Alfred for a glance, and then looked straight back down again after a second, giving his attention back to the book.

"Uhh, hi?" Alfred said to his roommate, the boy still reading his book, completely ignoring Alfred. This angered the American.

_'First, he takes the top bunk, then he looks like a boring asshole, then he fucking ignores me? What the hell, dude?!'_

"Yo'! Hello? Dude, look up! HELLOO?!" Alfred was now waving his hand in front of his roommate, much to the other boy's displeasure.

Al's roommate finally looked up, his scowl deepening and his eyebrow knitted together in contempt.

"Excuse me, but I am in the process of reading a novel, which you have so rudely interrupted. Now if you'll excuse me." The boy, who Alfred noted had a British accent, went back to reading his book. This gave Alfred more of a reason to keep talking.

"Woah, dude you're British! Say banana! Or should I say ba-naw-na, haha! Whatcha readin' there? Some boring shit, that's what. Hey, and can I have the top bunk instead? You didn't even ask, so yea, rude."

The boy shook his head, and visibly rolled his eyes at Alfred, refusing to speak to the blue-eyed American. Alfred continued anyway.

"By the way, I'm Alfred, you can call me Al though. Are you a freshman too? I guess you are since we're roommates but yea, that's cool. Where're ya' from? Other than just Britain, or are you Australian? Can't really tell…"

The boy continued reading.

"Uh, so what's your name? I told ya mine. Alfred F. Jones. Remember that name cause it's gonna be famous one day! I bet ya' have a real British name, like John, or Henry, or Arthur." The boy sighed and looked up, his expression still appearing unamused.

"The third one."

"Oh! So I was right!" Alfred was now beaming at this so called Arthur, giving Arthur his popular million dollar smile that Al was sure got his first girlfriend, it usually makes people like him, so he figured he's give it a try.

Weirdly enough, Arthur faintly blushed at the smile, looking back down again. That's weird. Only some of the girls blush when he does that. '_He must be warm in that sweater or something if his cheeks got all red like that,' _Alfred thought, quickly letting go of the subject. He had other matter at hand anyways.

Losing interest in his new roommate, Alfred walked up to the bunk bed on the other side of the room, reaching up to the top bunk and ripping off the folded sheets and bags that were on the mattress belonging to this British Arthur, throwing it on the bottom bunk. When Arthur looked up to notice what Alfred was doing, his face turned red in anger.

"OI, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Arthur shouted. Alfred looked at him, with his own sheets in his hands, ready to be thrown on the top bunk.

"Taking what's mine, duh."

"YOU IMBECILE! I ALREADY TOOK THAT SPOT!" Arthur threw down his book, eyes now fully attached at what Alfred was doing.

"Too late, bro! I'm makin' it American property!" Alfred beamed, but this time it just angered Arthur more. Arthur ran up to the bunk bed, taking his sheets, and trying to put it back on the top. Alfred shoved Arthur to the side to stop him from placing his sheets there, laughing hard when Arthur easily was pushed to the wall. Arthur growled.

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE-"

A knock was suddenly heard at the door, taking both the attention of Arthur and Alfred, causing their heads to turn towards the door. A voice came from the other side.

"Um, the meeting is in five minutes, this is a reminder to leave soon, whoever you are." The accent was heavily German, sounding low and stern. And just like that, footsteps walked away from the boy's door.

Arthur straightened up and placed his sheets on the chair, looking up at Alfred, who was in the exact same place as before they were interrupted.

"We will deal with this later; I will consult the guidance counselor about switching roommates. Now if you may, I believe we mustn't be late for the morning meeting." Alfred stared at Arthur, his blue eyes wide with confusion, until he finally gave a nod towards the Brit. Arthur headed towards the door, ready to leave. Alfred threw the sheets at the top bunk before running after Arthur, seeing as he was actually pretty confused as to where to go and Arthur, unfortunately, did know where to go.

Alfred was uncertain about Arthur. He seemed entertaining to say the least, but at the same time such a frickin' tight ass. But his uptight personality made him funny in a way, and amusing, and pretty cute-

Wait, what? No. Not cute. That's gay, and Alfred's not gay. Arthur's just an interesting boy with a few feminine physical features that Alfred finds a tiny bit endearing, but that's only because they're feminine features! Not because Arthur himselfis cute, that's gay. Alfred's not gay. Yes.

He's not gay.

…

Oh god, Alfred really hopes the guidance counselor will agree to switch roommates.


End file.
